


A cinema trip with Robert Irwin

by MrsMendes19



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 23:24:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Sarah goes to the cinemas with Robert but what she doesn't know is that he was bringing along his friend Jack, who turned out to be much more than a friend to Sarah.





	1. Waking up + going to West Lakes

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream and decided to write it down, hope you guys like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just FYI- West Lakes is a shopping centre in Adelaide, South Australia

One day I received a text message from my best friend Robert, asking if I wanted to go to the movies with him today, i sent him a quick reply.  
"Sure, I’d love to meet up and catch a movie, what time were you thinking?"  
I got an instant reply back.  
"How does 11:30am sound to you?"  
"Great, where do you want me to meet you?"  
"West lakes is fine, I'll meet you there."  
I sent the text and looked at the time; it was only 9:30am so i had a little bit of time to get ready before i had to leave. I go to the bathroom and brush my teeth before tying my hair into a ponytail. I look at myself in the mirror before walking out of the bathroom. I walk to the living room and sit down on the couch. I pick up the remote and turn on the TV, switching between channels.  
At 10am i turned off the TV before checking myself in the mirror one last time before grabbing my keys and bag and heading out the door. I get into my car and turn my phone off before placing my bag on the floor on the passenger side. I start my car and drive to west lakes. I arrive at west lakes half an hour later, which means that i still had an hour to waste before Robert would be here. I park my car and walk inside the shopping centre. I walk around for a while, window shopping from store to store. I go into a few stores to look around. I go into Target and buy a shirt that i wanted before sitting down at a table to text Robert, since it is already11:15am.  
"Hey Rob, where are you?"  
"I’m just on my way out of the house now, oh by the way my friend is coming too, hope you don’t mind."  
"No, it's fine."  
Just as i look up, i see my mum walking with a shopping trolley, she was doing some shopping, i decided to surprise her. I pick up my bag and walk up to her. As I approach her, she sees me and smiles.  
"Hello darling. What a surprise to see you here!"  
"Hey mum, yeah I’m actually meeting Rob and one of his friends, we are going to the cinemas, why don’t you join us?"  
"I wouldn’t want to intrude..."  
"You wouldn’t be. Please, join us."  
"Alright, well I would need to drop all this shopping home first. When are you meeting Rob?"  
I look down at the phone in my hand, 11:20am.  
"I’m meeting him in about 10 minutes but he said he was just leaving. If you leave now, you can make it in time."  
"I’d better go then."  
She kisses me on the cheek before hurrying out of the shopping centre.


	2. Robert and Jack arrive

A little while I see Robert walk into the shopping centre with his friend walking beside him. I get up off my seat and greet them with a hug.  
“Hello Robert, it’s great to see you.”  
“You too Sarah.”  
I release him and look over at his friend.  
“Oh, this is my friend Jack. Jack, this is Sarah.”  
We exchange greetings with a handshake before sitting back down at the table.  
“Oh before I forget, I invited my mum to join us, she was shopping so I thought it would be nice of her to join us.”  
“That’s fine. We don’t mind. Where is she?”  
“She went to go drop the groceries off at home, she will be back soon.”  
“Then why don’t we walk around for a bit?”  
“Great idea, Rob. Let’s go.”  
I pick up my bag and place my phone in my pocket before the three of us start to walk around the shopping centre.   
We walk around for about half an hour, we were about to go into Kmart when my phone rang.  
“Hey mum, are you back?”  
“Yes but I don’t know where you guys are.”  
“We are just entering Kmart.”  
“Alright, I’ll head there now.”  
“Great, see you soon. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
I hung up the phone.  
“Guys, my mum is on her way.”  
“Great, no problem Sarah.”  
Robert, Jack and I decided to wait outside of Kmart instead of going in.   
Mum arrived a couple of minutes later and all of us walked to the cinemas to grab our tickets.


	3. In the cinemas

We decided to watch the new Avengers movie.   
We grab our tickets and walk inside. We find our seats. I bought 3 tickets while mum bought her own. When we looked at the tickets we saw that we weren’t sitting together, we were on opposite sides of the room. Mum was on the front row while Jack, Robert and I were all the way in the back.   
We sat down so I was sitting in between Jack and Robert, Jack was on my left and Robert was to my right. I saw mum sitting in her seat and waved to her, she waved back before the lights dimmed and the trailers began.  
As the trailers began, Robert told us that he was going to go get some popcorn for us. He gets up and leaves, returning several minutes later with a big bowl of popcorn in his hands. He sits back down just as the movie was starting.  
I look down to where mum was sitting and see her looking at me, I give her a quick wave before directing my attention to the movie.   
We watched the movie and after the movie finished, we collected our belongings and headed out the door. We waited for my mum to arrive before walking out of the cinemas. As we were walking mum told us that she had to go because she had to cook dinner, I hugged her and she left.  
Jack, Robert and I walked around for a while before we all went home.


	4. Jack and Sarah become a couple

*6 months later*

Jack and I became a couple 6 months after meeting for the first time. We have had numerous dates and we have gotten to know each other very well. Jack has many interests like me, including mystery novels and travelling. I would have never guessed that we liked the same thing.  
Since we loved travelling, we decided to go to Europe for a year and tour the whole continent together. We saw many great sights while we were touring Europe, including watching many sunrises from different countries, walking though countless museums or just taking a walk along the riverside or beach.  
We left Adelaide on the 14th March 2019 and arrived back home on the 16th April 2020.


	5. Welcoming a baby girl into the world

*1 year later*  
Jack and I had a baby girl called Cassie, she looked so beautiful when she was born and she grew more beautiful as she grew up. Jack and I took her everywhere with us so that she could experience the whole world, just like her parents. Jack took such good care of Cassie, he was always making sure that she was safe, always making sure that she was happy. I love watching him interact with Cassie, it warms my heart every time I see it. It was a blessing to have such a gentle man in my life and now to have a daughter in my life, really made it complete. I love my little family.

The End


End file.
